


For my Queen

by Sangosweetz



Category: Dragon Age Origins
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, Sex, Sexytimes, Smut, dragonage origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangosweetz/pseuds/Sangosweetz
Summary: Alistair and Anastasia hot and bothered before bed





	

**Author's Note:**

> A smut for my wardens. Alistair and Anastasia. They are so in love. And I just want to express how much.

Alistair opened the double doors leading to their bedchamber slowly, lifting up on the handle as he pushed to avoid that damned awful creak. He knew the annoying squeak of the door would for sure wake Ana. He was certain she had already went to bed, for it was a long day, and she was still overly exhausted from her travels north, to Amaranthine. 

The king walked in as quietly as his knee-high leather boots would allow. His eyes focused to the darkness of the room, lit only with the gentle glow of the fireplace, nearly smothered out from being unattended for hours. As expected, the barely visible form of his sleeping Queen was in their bed. The room was so silent that he could clearly hear the soft sounds of her breathing. 

Slipping off his fancy tunic, boots and trousers, he dressed in a pair of loose breeches for bed. Alistair yawned and stretched, cutting the noise short when he remembered Ana was asleep. He tossed another few logs on the fire. After stirring the coals with the metal poker, the room slowly began to brighten. When he was certain the flames would hold their own, he walked quietly over to the bed. 

Alistair smiled, now able to see Ana in the full light from the fireplace. Maker's Breath she was beautiful; her head rested comfortably on his pillow; her long dark hair had been braided elegantly that day, but now loose tendrils reached out, and the short hairs formed adorable curls by her ears and neck; the blanket had been kicked off. She was perhaps more attuned to months she spent in the cold of the north. Now, a warm comfortable bed was stifling. She wore one of his bed shirts, which would normally be more than large enough on her to cover to mid thigh, but it had been hiked up just above her waist. Perhaps from her tossing and turning restlessly; a pair of silk panties shimmered from the glow of the crackling flames; and between her bare legs, she clutched her own pillow. 

He gently shifted his weight onto the bed. Stopping abruptly when the frame squeaked. When Ana didn't move he climbed on the rest of the way. Snuggling close behind her, he attempted to share a tiny corner of his pillow. Alistair set his hand on her waist, wanting to remain in physical contact when the fade claimed him. He had missed her so much, and didn't want to spend another night without the feeling of her pressed against him. Ana stirred slightly. Snuggling deeper into the pillow. 

"Wuv ooo." 

The pillow had muffled her words but he understood well enough. Chuckling Alistair kissed the bare skin of her shoulder, exposed from the large neckline of the oversized bed shirt. She sighed as he did. 

"I love you too." He whispered, and nuzzled his nose into her dark braid. Alistair breathed in the sweet fragrance of andraste's grace and vanilla. The scent that was so familiar, so calming, so unique, so intoxicating. The scent that was all so, Ana. His calloused fingers traced unidentifiable shapes across the skin of her outer thigh. 

"How did that meeting with Ser Albrecht go?" She took a deep breath, a stretched slightly, trying to wake herself from the sleepy state. 

"Just as you predicted." Alistair smiled. "The man clearly wanted the land of his neighbor in an act of spite. Not in any way out of concern of the welfare for preserving the farmlands." 

Ana giggled sleepily. "I knew that weasel of a man was only causing trouble. Saw through him as soon as I read the letter."

"Yes, yes. My queen is always right." he said with a hearty laugh. "I sent him away with no more to show than when he arrived. Just as you requested. My queen always gets what she wants." He laughed again. 

She rolled her hips back, her ass rubbed teasingly against his groin. Alistair groaned and his fingers tightened on her thigh. 

"Are you no longer sleepy love?" He smiled, tracing the hem of her smalls from the side to the front. His fingers snaked down the silk panel, and he cupped her mound in his hand. His teeth gently tugged at the leather cord of her warden pendant. 

"I was. But I find myself suddenly, wide awake." Ana giggled rolling against him again, but this time, she moaned when she felt how hard he had gotten. 

"My Queen always gets what she wants." Alistair whispered into her ear, in a low, husky, lustful voice. He slid her silk smalls to the side, and used his finger to stroke along her slit. "What is it my queen wants?" He teased her hardening bud, smiling when she shivered and twitched against him. 

"I want my king to fuck me." She begged, grinding her ass against his groin, and reveling in the way Alistair hissed through his teeth behind her. 

"Your desire is my command." He whispered low and nibbled her neck, his teeth tugged at the leather cord of her warden pendant. Alistair snuck his right arm beneath her waist, reached under her bed shirt, and up to grope her breast. The large swell filled his hand, and when he squeezed, it spilled between his fingers. Ana was fit, toned, and athletic. It was a mystery how she managed to keep such amazingly, voluptuous curves. 

All Alistair ever thought about was how lucky he was to hold such beauty and perfection in his arms. The court saw her as; articulate, restrained, proper. The soldiers saw her as; fierce, calculating, and lethal. But Alistair saw another side of her. One she only shared with him. When they where alone together; she could be speechless, unbridled, vulnerable, yielding. He could see her for the woman she was at heart. No facades. No pretending. They had found one another in a chaotic twist of fate, that tested their devotion, loyalty, and resolve. They had been through so much together, things no one could possibly understand, and yet their love remained true. 

His hand lowered, finger tracing her slit to her opening. Alistair teased around the outside, completing a few slow gently circles. His eyes were closed as he focused on her whimpers, the way her entire body rolled like a wave against him, how she arched her hips into his hand, trying to force him inside. 

"Please." She begged. Her head resting on his collarbone. 

He slipped a thick digit inside her warmth, and her body jumped in his embrace. He squeezed her a bit tighter to his chest, needing to feel the trembling he caused, as he began to thrust his finger within her. Alistair circled and flicked his thumb over her hardening bud. He missed the way she melted against him when he held her like this. She gently rolled her hips, riding his hand. He nudged a second finger at her entrance, and she took a deep breath. When Ana slowly released the breath, he pushed in. He waited a moment for her walls to adjust to the intrusion. Her core, throbbed in sync with her heartbeat. Or was it his heart beat throbbing? Causing every one of his nerve endings to pulse. 

After a few moments, he felt the tense muscles inside her relax, and he began again to thrust. Her walls swelled around him, and the pitch of her moans heightened. She was reaching her peak, and quickly, which made Alistair beam with pride. 

Suddenly he felt her hand reach between them, and down his breeches. Ana's fingers gripped around his hard cock, and he groaned through grit teeth. 

"Fuck me Alistair." Her voice trembled as she begged. 

He was more than happy to oblige. Alistair kissed her shoulder and withdrew his hand from her silk smalls. He wiggled his breeches down just enough to release his aching cock. Ana hooked her leg over his thigh behind her. He scooted a little lower and curled behind her. Holding his length steady, he pressed the crown to her opening. The king sucked his lower lip between his teeth and groaned, when he felt her delicate fingers brush against his sensitive cock, as she held herself open and her smalls to one side. 

She was dripping, the tip parted her walls easily, and it was difficult to not give in to the urge to fill her quickly. But he knew she loved the tenderness of a slow first thrust. Alistair pushed in an inch, and then two. He released his cock and gripped the leg she had laid over him, just above the knee. Lifting it spread her even wider. Straightening his body, pushed the king even farther into her tight core. When he completely filled her they both moaned. 

It felt heavenly every time Alistair and Anastasia made love. The welcoming warmth of two souls, combining into one, in heated passion. Almost losing one another more than once, they vowed to never take each other for granted. For every day was a gift never assured to them. And when they joined, they shared not only their bodies, but all the emotions that went with it; their strengths and weaknesses, the need to protect as well as feel safe, desire, adoration, and happiness. Not even the Maker could tear them from one another during these cherished moments. 

Everything felt so incredibly right. 

Alistair began to rock his hips in a slow, savoring rhythm. Her walls squeezed him and a sharp gasp caught in their throats whenever he thrust in. They breathed out together, as he withdrew. He would plunge deep, then five shallower thrusts, teasing the sensitive area only an inch in, then overwhelm her with another deep sheath. His hand kneaded her full breast, and held her close. 

In and out, in and out, over and over. Fire burned in his gut, as he held out for her. Sweat formed on his brow, and spine. Every time her body swallowed his cock, he had to focus, or risk spilling himself too soon. 

The longer he continued the tighter her walls became, and the harder it was to hold back. Her hand gripped the pillow, fingers digging violently, as she arched her back into a perfect bow. The sudden movement rubbed his cock at a new unexpected angle and he nearly lost it. Alistair's precise rhythm wavered for a brief moment. He breathed slow, resting his forehead between her shoulders. She was so close. He had to hold out just a bit longer. 

The hand Alistair had on her breast reached down between her legs. Calloused fingers teased her hard bundle with skill, and that was all it took. 

"Al-i-stair!" His name came out strained from the pit of her stomach, as every muscle in her body clenched. The leg he had ahold of tried to clamp shut as she shattered before him. Alistair held her tight and pounded desperately. His rhythm had gone frantic with want and lust, as he fucked sinful sounds and lewd words from those beautiful lips. 

One more deep thrust, and his body stiffened. Alistair cried out loud as his buried himself to the hilt within her, filling her with his cock and his seed. "Maker's breath." His whispered muffled against her shirt. They remained locked together, as their trembles subsided.

Alistair reluctantly withdrew from her, and they both whimpered. He gently kissed the bare sweaty skin of her shoulder, and neck. When she shivered at his touch, he smiled. Ana turned in his arms to face him. 

"So has this humble man fulfilled his queen's every naughty desire?" He chuckled, brushing a wild strand of hair from her flushed face. Ana leaned in and sealed their lips, and in one quick roll she was straddling his hips. 

"I don't know. I need more testing to be sure." She smiled devilishly, and ground her hips down on him. 

His brow raised mischievously, as he gripped her hips. 

"Well I'll have to arrange that, then, won't I?"


End file.
